Peter Pan: A new adventure
by Nikoline91
Summary: At Wendy's 16th birthday she got a visit from Tinkerbell who told her that Peter was in trouble and that she was the only one that could save him. But if she goes to Neverland now she can never return. What will Wendy do? Will she rescue the boy she loves
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Visit**

Wendy did return to her home with her brothers, but she was never able to forget about Peter. Then, the night of her 16th birthday, someone payed her a visit. She had her own room now and had grown, but it wasn't too late for her to return to her greatest love. Actually, this was her last chance. She did not know this, but Peter and Tinkerbell did. When she had turned 16 she would eventually grow up and she could not return to Neverland no mather how much she wanted to see Peter again. Though Wendy wasn't so happy with her life home anymore she hadn't told any of this to Peter. That was for many reasons. First of all, she hadn't seen him since the day he returned with her and second, she didn't think he would care since she left him in the first place. The true story was that Wendy Darling actually belonged in Neverland with Peter Pan. And now her time was soon to be up. Peter had not come to her because he thought that she didn't want to return to him. He thought that she had forgot about him.

So, now Wendy lay in her bed sleeping. When she woke next day she would be 16 year old.

The clock on tha wall turned 12, midnight. She was 16. Then there came a light by her window and it slowly opened. In flew a tiny little shining object. It was impossible to see what it was because of the speed and the size, but it flew straight over to Wendy's sleeping body and landed on her pillow right next to her face. Then it started to make a lot of noice into her ear so that she would wake up. At first, it didn't look like Wendy woke up, but then her eyes suddenly flashed open and she looked straight at the shining thing. Then she sat up and cried out. "Tink! What are you doing here?!" It was obvious that she knew the thing and that it wasn't a thing at all. It was Peter Pans fairy, Tinkerbell! She looked really worried and after a while she started telling Wendy about Peter. After Wendy left he hadn't been himself. He spent a lot of time on his own and was pretty sad most of the time. Wendy looked really worried at that time, but it was about to get worse. It seemed that Hook had on mysterious ways survived the crocodile and had now taken back his ship and crew. He still looked for Pan and tried to kill him. Of course he still had bad luck on that subject since Peter is pretty hard to catch, but by now he knows his greatest weekness. Wendy Darling. And she is a very hurting subject for him even though the separeted as friends. Hook used that a lot against him which made Peter weaker. Plus that he was a lot more careless than before. But the worst part is that Hook actually has succeed in capturing Peter Pan! I know, it's unbelieveable, but it's true. Even though Peter is sad about Wendy he is still a very happy boy and very hard to catch, but Hook sat up this enourmous trap for him and actually managed to take him down by using his usually tactics and adding a lot of mocking about the fact that Wendy had left him. Even though Wendy hadn't left him in that way it had worked good enough so that Hook had managed to catch him.

Wendy had started crying by now. Tink wasn't finished just yet. Hook had fortunately not killed Peter yet, though he was intending to do so. He was held captive at the Jolly Roger and garded 24/7. There was no way of getting to him and he was soon going to get killed. In other words, if Wendy wanted to return to Neverland she had to do it now and save Peter. There was just one problem. If she returned she would haft to be there forever and never return…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Decision 

Wendy looked at Tinkerbell with an open mouth. She couldn't believe it. Hook had captured Peter?! Impossible!

"What?! Are you serious? Hook has captured Peter?! But how? Please tell me how!"

Tink sighed. "He isn't the same, old Peter anymore. It's not many that can see the difference, but I can and I'm sure you can too. After all he's pretty good at hiding it. He is still a happy boy with countless joys that other boys can only dream about, but there is one joy that he can't have. You, Wendy. That is why I can see that he's different. Because I know what he misses.

Well, anyway. Hook planned another supriseattack at Peter. As usual…but anyway, he had planned it very good this time. He planned to take someone he knew Peter cared about and then trick him in to a trap when he was about to rescue the person. Of course, this wasn't a problem for the regular Peter, but Hook based it on the incident in the Black Castle. With your brothers you know…

Well, Peter came to rescue the person- Which was one of the lost boys- at exactly the same way as he rescued your brothers. He didn't think anything about it, but Hook had expected this and did everything as last time exept the mistakes. And the sad thing is that it actually worked…He had of course added a couple of comments about you also. Then he captured him and brought him back to the ship. But, Wendy, will you come with me to Neverland and rescue him? I swear, you are the only one that can save him now. He loves you and his life ain't worth living without you! Do you love him enough to live in Neverland forever?"

Tinkerbell stared at Wendy with a pleading look. Wendy looked at the window Peter once had come through. She loved him and wanted to rescue him more than ever, but this would mean that there was no going back. If she left now she could never return. Did she love him enough? She wasn't happy here without him, but would her parents understand. Her brothers certainly would, but she wasn't sure about them. She sat down by her desk and started writing a quick letter for her parents where she told them that she loved them, but she couldn't be happy here. She needed Peter Pan. Then she wrote a small note to her brothers and told them to explain to them. Then she turned around to Tink and nodded: "Let's go!" With that she went over to her dresserroom and took out a green dress. It was almost like Peters only a bit more girly. A bit like Tinks. " I made this a while back if Peter ever should return, but I never thought I wotld be able to use it." Tink smiled and told her to hurry. Wendy put it on and headed for the window while Tink gave her some ferrydust. By the window Wendy turned and looked at the room one last time and remembered the last time she had done that. Then a cute guy had whispered into her ear, but he wasn't there now. She had to help him. Tink placed herself at her shoulder and said:"Wendy…in case if you wondered. Peter was about 14 the last time you were there, but now he is 16. That's because he has been so sad inside since you left." Wendy looked a bit surprised, but figured that it was normal for Peter to age a bit if he was that lonely for 3 years.

She took a deep breath and turnd around to face the window. She flew out and never looked back…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flashback 

Peter woke up with a start. He slowly opened his eyes and then suddenly he remembered where he was. He watched around the place without moving to make sure he was alone. He was. Then he sat up and stared around the room. He was in a cell at the Jolly Roger. Fuck, he thought. Hook had hit him uncounciouss right after he had been captured, not taking any chances. Now he was locked up in here and the chancess for escape were less than zero…

Well, does it matter anyway? He asked himself and a picture of Wendy popped up in his head. He missed her so much! It seemed like hook also knew that….he thought at the conversation they had before he was captured. For the first time he actually had right. She wasn't going to come back to him. Never…he could just kill him…he didn't care anymore…

He slowly got up and checked if there was any possible way out. Although he didn't care if he lived or died, he couldn't just sit there doing nothing. He went over to the door. It was the only thing that gave light. There was a little window on the door with bars. The light seeped in from there. He was carefull not to make any sound when he slowly peeked through the window. A few seconds later he turned his back to the door and sat down with a heavy sigh. Just like he thought. Hook had placed not just one, but two guards outside the celldoor. Great…that way is not an option, he thought. He now started focusing on the rest of the cell. He must admit, it was pretty well done of Hook to make this kind of cell on his ship. He bet it was made especially for him. Well, well…if I'm going to sit here and feel sorry for myself I will certainly get killed, he thought. Not that he cared, but he couldn't do that to the lost boys and Tink…and Neverland…and…Wendy… NO! He couldn't think about her right now! She just made him feel bad and unwanted. After she left Neverland wasn't Neverland anymore. Not just to Peter, but also to all the other creatures there. Though he may not seem like it Peter is a powerfull boy. If Peter dies, Neverland goes down with him. He's the true heart of the place. So since Peter is unhappy, the rain and bad weather never stops in Neverland. It can og days with sunshine when Peter is happy because he has something to do, then suddenly he thinks about Wendy and everything changes. Now that Peter is captured he's definitly not happy so the weather is not good. At the moment it's just foggy and overclouded. But it will get worse…it will get worse…

-------------Hook-----------------

Finally! Now it's my turn! I'm going to conquer Neverland and when I got all the power I need to do whatever I want I, James Hook, is going to kill Peter Pan infront of every living soul on this bloody place!!!

That is James Hook's thoughts at the moment there he sits in his cabin planning how he can torment Pan most. If only that girl had been her, he thought. It would have been so fun to see Pan's face if I could've tormented her infront of him, but I guess he will suffer enough anyway. I guess it's time to tell him why he's not already dead…

Hook looks up and stares at the entrance and the man sitting there, sleeping.

"Smeeg! (?) Wake up, man!", he shouts and the man jump up with a yell, looking slightly confused.

"Yes, c-ca-captain?" The man stutter looking afraid.

"Bring med the boy! And make sure to tie his hands BEFORE you leave the cell! He's as slimy as a fish. Any chance he gets and he'll be outa here in notime…."

The little man leaves heading down belove. When he gets down the stairs, he follow the hallway as long as he can until he get to the end where to pirates are sitting with guns on each side of a door. They look up when he comes ready to shoot if it's somebody they don't know.

" Captain wants Pan brought to his cabin. Now! And we have to bind his hands in his back before we leave the cell", he commands and one of the pirates found a key and locked up the door while the other one found some strong rope. Smeeg sighed, this was not going to be easy and then he opened the door and went inside.

He was completely right…he wasn't even inside the door before he received a kick in the stomach from someone in the dark…

------------------Peter--------------

Suddenly he heard someone talking inside about him and that Hook wanted to see him. Damn it, I don't have time to this…I gotta get out. Now!, he thought. Suddenly a smirk run across his face. This was the perfect opportunity. He would just knock them out and get out of this hellhole. He hurried over to the door and waited.

The door got up and Smeeg went in. He kicked out a leg and hit him in the stomach. The man collapsed right away. This was going to be easy…

--------------ALL------------

After Smeeg it was just the two pirates again. They were clumsy and in notime Peter had a sword and started fighting. He hit one in the head, making him unconciussand then went for the last one. This one was a lot better, but eventually he managed to stick his sword in the pirates stomach. Fuck, that had made a lot of noise, he thought. He ran around the corner and was greeted by an unpleaseant sight. Around ten pirates were standing there ready to fight. Oh, bugga, he thought. Then he heard an evil laughter behind him and before he could turned around he was knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The true story of Peter Pan 

Wendy flew through the evening sky as fast as she could. If she wasn't so worried about Peter she would have loved it, but all she could think about was his beautifull, happy face. If he died because of her she would never forgive herself. Finally they reached the spot were the had to be carefull and not let og of eachother, but this time Wendy was alone, except for Tinkerbell, so she had to travel on her own. They came through the place very quickly and then they were in Neverland. At least they should have been. But this place didn't look like the place she had left three years ago. It was sad. It was like the whole place was morning over something. The sky was overclouded and the mist was thick. She turned to Tink.

"What happend?" Tink watched her for a moment, like she was considering wether or not she should tell Wendy something. Then it looked like she had descided.

"Come with me and I'll tell you something, but not here. It's not safe. If the pirates see you Hook will og nutz!"

They flew fast into the woods and continued through the forest until they came to a mountain. They then flew up a long way until they came to an empty cave. They went inside and Tink hurried over to a big stone further in. Then she knocked it twice and it went aside. Wendy was suddenly overwhelmed. She walked through the entrance and there it was warm and cozy. There were fairies everywhere. Working and relaxing. Tink looked at her. "This is Peter's own hiding place. Nobody knows about this except the fairies. Not even the lostboys have heard of it." Wendy was impressed. It wasn't very big, but it was nice. At the end of the cave there was a huge bed carved in to the mountain with a lot of blankets on it. They went over there and lay down. When Wendy had gotten some food and a warm drink the fairies left them alone. Tink checked that they were completely alone and then turned back to Wendy.

"What I'm about to tell you must never, ever leave this room. Understood?" Wendy looked slightly confused, but nodded. Tink saw her expression and said: " You will understand why. If the wrong people hear this it will mean the end of Peter Pan and his Neverland."

Wendy gasped. What?! She could see on Tink's face that she was serious. Tink cleared her throuth and started.

"I'm going to tell you the true story of Peter Pan."

------------------------Peter----------------------

Peter woke up with a groan. He had a really bad headache. He tried to move his hands, but wasn't suprised when he couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor with his hands tied on his back. He thought back on the moments before he had been knocked out. That laughter. He knew perfectly well who it was that had hit him. It was the very same man standing before him now. Hook.

Peter looked up at him, eyes filled with hate and disguste.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" he yelled angry, trying to get lose. Hook just laughed and went over to his chair a few feet away. Someone grabbed Peter from behind and brought him up on his knees. Hook looked at him fore a moment, like he was thinking about something. Then he leaned over to him and said:

"I guess you wanna know why your still alive so I guess I should tell you. You got something I need."

"Really? And would that be?", Peter answered with a sarcastic tone. Hook smiled viciously.

"Your biggest secret…", he almost whispered the last word. You could see Peter's face turn white for a second, but only for a second.

"My what?!", he said, his face now completely emotionless again.

Unfortunately for Peter, Hook had seen his panicked face, even though it only lasted for a second. He smiled again and leant back.

"Don't try to fool me, Pan. I know you know exacly what I'm talking about. Don't you?" When Peter didn't answer he continued. "I have heard some of the secrets about you and this place Pan. But only parts of it. Therefor I need you to fill in the blankspots for me. And at the end you will give me "_The Key_"…"At the mentioning of the key, Peter really lost all colour in the face, but he didn't say anything. However that seemed to please Hook. He was right. Peter knew exactly what he talked about, therefore the legend must be true. The legend he had read in an ancient book he had found in a chest in the woods. It was named The Legend of Peter Pan.

------------------Wendy---------------------

Wendy didn't say anything. She just looked at Tink. She was going to tell her something incredible important and it seemed to be hard for her. Then she started:

" We all know the story of Peter Pan. How he ran away from home after hearing his parents fight about his future. Then he met me and decided to never grow up and we went to Neverland. But no-one know how Neverland ever became Neverland. But I do. Peter made it. He is very powerfull and without Peter there is no Neverland. You have probably noticed that when Peter bacome sad or angry the weather change with his mood. And when I almost died Hook thought he was dead because the weather change and there was a big storm. He was completely right. If Peter dies, so does Neverland the way we know it. The reason why the weather is as it is now is that Peter is captured. He's confused and angry and unhappy. And trust me, we will know if he's in pain or dies."

Wendy just looked at her for a moment before saying: " But how can this be? Why does the island react to Peter?" Tink continued.

" When Peter came to the Island it was all winter here and almost no life. The mermaids couldn't live here because of the ice, the animals didn't have any food (the pirates didn't come before after Peter) and so on. But Peter made a pact with he island and it's surroundings. He was a boy who loved being it. Therefore he was to be a boy forever and he would keep Neverland beautifull. Everytime Peter leaves it is winter here, but when he comes back the summer comes. He's so happy that the island became so to. That's why it's affected by Peters mood. Because of the deal. But it wasn't that easy to make the deal. He had to have an object that could keep this magic from other people, like Hook for example, because if it gets in the wrong hands it can be terrible consequenses. This object is called "_The Key_". Although it's called that it doesn't mean it has to be a key. It's called that, because it's the key to Peter Pan's greatest power. The power of being young and strong. The key is of course hidden so it can't be found by people like Hook, but there are no-one who knows about it.

If Hook gets a hold of this key it woulf mean the end of Peter Pan and Neverland. Hook will become immortal and he will have the power to do whatever he wants for always and nothing can stop him. That is the true story of Peter Pan. You understand what that means don't you?"

Wendy gaped at what Tinkerbell had just told her. Was Peter really that powerfull? She nodded to Tink. " Yes, I do. Hook must never get that key. But why is that something your worried about? Peter would never give it anyone…" Tink looked at her and sighed." You really don't get it do you? Peter has only one weakness in this enitire world…" Wendy looked at her. "What kind of weakness?" "YOU"

Wendy just looked at her for a moment. Then reality seemed to sink in. I get it. So maybe we should move the key or something. Just to be sure."

"That would be a great idea Wendy, but there's a BIG problem."

"What?"

" The only one who knows where the key is hidden…is…Peter Pan…"

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
